


365 Days of Countryhumans smut.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Just Sex, Kinky, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Read the first page for information.
Relationships: Estonia/Finland (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Poland (Anthropomorphic), Russia/United States (Anthropomorphic), Third Reich/USSR
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Rules + Premise.

Hello! 

1 year of smut. Countryhumans. 

This entire thing will start on December 31st, 2020, and end on December 31st, 2021. 

This is how it will work. 

  * First-quarter, Q1: 1 January – 31 March (90 days or 91 days in leap years)
  * Second-quarter, Q2: 1 April – 30 June (91 days)
  * Third-quarter, Q3: 1 July – 30 September (92 days)
  * Fourth-quarter, Q4: 1 October – 31 December (92 days)



SovietThird will be 90 days

Estfin will be 91 days

Polger will be 92 days

and Rusame will be 92 days.

This will all equal to 1 year. 

Obviously, there are rules. 

  * After that ship has reached its maxed days there section on the google forum will be removed and place with a message. 
  * I will not do, Foot fetish, Scat, Rape(Rape Roleplay maybe), or Pedophilia Any attempt to put these will cause your request to be Null and void.
  * Any Attempt to have your ship have extra days will cause your request to be Nulled and Voided. 
  * Any hate left on the book will cause you to be banned or blacklisted from the account(If that's a thing you can do) 
  * Yes, Third Reich is in this, Yes, Soviet is in this. But any Racism, Anti-Semitism, saying stuff like that the h0locaust is a good thing, **_YOU WILL BE BANNED! IF YOU REQUESTED SOMETHING I WILL DELETE IT, CAUSING IT TO BE NULLED AND VOIDED!_**
  * Don't Start shipping wars in the comments, They are a privilege to have on a book that will not be uploading in a month. Failure to head the rules will cause them to be taken down.
  * I don't support Soviet or Third Reich. 



There will a Google forum to request + a sheet with the Prompts used and Ships still up. Hope you all enjoy and see you in nearly a month. 

##  [Forum](https://forms.gle/Fd5PHwZH8GPF7c878)

##  [Sheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1HGVebW5AAEKWS5SsKCZ97kBkP2yvaYsSRI-fQaYvuZQ/edit?usp=sharing)


	2. Rusame #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested kink-  
> Roleplay of the little red riding hood, America wearing the girl clothes and Russia some wolf accessory (ears, tail ) 
> 
> Italic-Russian
> 
> 1/365

The leaves cracked underneath someone wearing a little red riding hood costume. The red hood covering their face as they ran, seemingly away from someone. They stopped for a second to look around before being shoved to the ground. Screaming he struggled but his arms were pinned and when he kicked the thing behind him It didn't budge. Whimpering America shook. " _Whats a pretty thing like you doing in this forest?~ Didn't Granny tell you to watch out for the big bad wolf."_ America whimpered, he felt his legs get weak and the wolf easily pulled them apart. "Please, I have anything else! Food! Money! Anything!" The American begged. The wold laughed. " _What makes you think I want That sweetie?~ Tell me.~ Are you a virgin?~"_ Ame shook his head and whimpered as he felt The other push the skirt of the dress up. " _Tell me who's the lucky person that took it?~_ " "M-My Boyfriend." Ame had since stopped caring that the other was going to have sex with him. The leaves felt rough against his skin. " _How often do you two have sex?~" "_ A-About twice a week," America said. Russia chuckled. " _When was the last time you two had sex?~_ " "Y-Yesterday." " _So I don't have to stretch you out?"_ Ame nodded and squeaked feeling his underwear get taken off. He Felt the other push into himself causing a whimper. " _Your not screaming~How about you use that pretty mouth?~"_ Ame was switched to being on top of Russia so he risen his body up and put nearly all of his weight into going down. He moaned feeling the tip of the other's dick touch his prostate. The other was groaning and growling feeling the other's walls tighten each time he brought himself down. " _Hold your dress up. I want to see you."_ Ame nodded and held the dress in his teeth. He leaned back and put his hands on the other's thighs as he brought his hips up in down. His nails dug into The wolf's thighs as he held his hands underneath his head. The other felt the tip hit his prostate causing him to moan and tighten around the other's length. He went faster readjusting his hands, he was chasing his release as he kept hitting his prostate. "F-FuCK!" Ame moaned out feeling his stomach get decorated with white. " _You better continue~,"_ Russia said as the other nodded he was slower but he started to help guide the wolf to his. 

Ame felt his body get overstimulated so he made sure to stop aiming for his prostate knowing that he wouldn't last too much longer again if he hits it dead on over and over again. He squeaked feeling warmth fill him up. He panted and laid on top of the other whose's arms went around his top half. "You should ride me more."America looked up at his boyfriend."Why?"Russia chuckled. "You look sexy as hell and I can see the outline of my cock in you.~" Russia said. Ame nodded. "If you want, but can we take a nap?" Rus nodded and pulled a blanket out of the basket and covered Ame and him. "I'm going to do something ok?" Ame nodded and closed his eyes, He had a feeling of what it was but clenched feeling something cold get pressed into him. Russia got out of the grip and sat up a small tent that he hid in the bush. He grabbed America and the basket and sat the two in there. "He grabbed two pillows and sat them down." "This is a good way to start camping. " Rus said. "I can't walk," America said. Russia chuckled. "But you liked it." Ame hid his face. "How about we go to sleep. I'm tired." He said. Rus nodded and cuddled the other. "Night love." "Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long on this. I hope I got what you wanted!


	3. ThirdSoviet #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla   
> Request: none really, I enjoy really vanilla stuff
> 
> 2/365
> 
> Funfact: I may mix up requests! Just know that If I do, I will do your request and I didn't forget.
> 
> Also: Most of this week's one-shots will be delayed as I will be at my dad's and won't really have any privacy mixed with School starting. Sorry. 
> 
> ( This is set in 1936)

Reich felt the other hand caress his side as the two laid in bed. The shorter kissed him smiling. The other easily moved over top of him and kissed down his jaw and neck. His hand easily finding its way underneath the other's shirt. Reich whimpered and moved his neck to the side to allow Soviet more room to mark his neck. The two had fallen asleep in their uniforms. Reich started to unbutton Soviets uniform to speed things up. Reich felt the other undo his clothing as he kissed the front of Reich's neck. Reich bit down onto his tongue tasting the metallic taste of blood. Soviet's hand went to the two's bedside drawer and grabbed the lube from it. Reich's pants were removed and Soviet kissed the other. He put some lube on his fingers and pushed one into Reich. He listened to the other moan out as he added a second. He went back to the front of the other's neck and gently bit down. He whimpered and felt his husband push a second finger into him. The other curled his fingers and spreads them easily spreading the other open. Soviet moved and pulled his pants down along with his underwear and took the lube and put a generous amount on himself. 

Reich Whimpered when the digits were pulled out of him. Reich moaned as Soviet pushed into him. He Threw his head back ignoring the pain of the other's teeth scraping his neck. He moved his legs to be around the other's waist. His husband started to gently thrust, This was the first time in months that the two were ever intimate like this. Reich's body tightened around his husband as the other found and started to hit his prostate. Reich wrapped his hands around the other's neck and brought him down for a kiss. Soviet licked the other's lips for entrance which his husband happily complied. Reich pulled away. "I-I'm close" Soviet nodded. "Me too." Reich laid his head back moaning feeling the other's pace speed up. Reich curses and closed his legs around the other pulling him close as he came. Soviet groaned andcame into the other tight heat. Soviet pulled out and fell to the bed. Reich moved and cuddled the others chest. The two feel into a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for making them all short!


End file.
